


Trainer Violet's Blog - Side Stories

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: These were stories that were posted on Trainer Violet's blog, often times from reader prompts, that did not directly involve Violet or any of the other reoccurring characters. Most of them were very short.





	1. All the Eevees

Susie’s Eevee was such a precious little thing. The pokemon was shy with strangers, but cuddly once she got to know you. She loved having her fur brushed, and always liked to wear ribbons, as though she dreamed of evolving into a Sylveon and was getting ready to play the part early. Susie loved pampering her.

But sometimes, when she was in a particular mood, Susie also loved to give her Eevee a tight little collar, too, and then throw the tender pokemon to her boys.

Right now Jolteon was using little Eevee. With one paw on top of her head, the larger male was pounding Eevee’s pussy relentlessly, each thrust sending jolts of electricity through the little female’s body. Eevee mewled helplessly as Jolteon rammed his knot deep into her, growling and shooting thick loads of his fertile seed into her womb, along with a wild amount of electric current.

It was the fourth such load she’d taken so far tonight. Her cute little Eevee still had some singed fur from her first partner, Susie’s aggressive Flareon. The Fire-type had gotten a little excited and celebrated his own knotting with a tiny little gout of fire that had nearly ruined some of Eevee’s cute ribbons. Vaporeon had gone next; he was a romantic and had rolled Eevee over onto his back so that he could mount her face to face, his tongue licking at Eevee’s muzzle and pushing its way inside of of her mouth as he’d dumped his own soothing load of cum beside Flareon’s. Leafeon had been third, and the collar hadn’t proven good enough for him. He’d wrapped vines around Eevee’s legs, leaving her tied up tightly and unable to move as he’d made use of her. The little female had squeaked and shivered when Leafeon had knotted her asshole, but there was little she could do to stop him from pumping the third load of cum into her.

Normally Susie just loved turning her Eevee into a little sex toy, but tonight her Umbreon and Espeon hadn’t been able to wait. Stripping naked herself, Susie had gotten down on all fours and straddled Espeon, letting the Psychic-type slide his barbed cock into her pussy while Umbreon hopped up onto her and fucked her ass at the same time. While they had their fun, she had her eyes glued to Jolteon tying with Eevee. When she felt the two knots swelling up inside of her, however, she arched her back and came hard.

By the time it came to Glaceon’s turn, little Eevee was past her limit. She just lay there, panting, cum dripping from both of her holes, as the Ice-type strode up and rolled her onto her side. But Glaceon didn’t need an enthusiastic partner to enjoy himself; he was fine shoving his dick into any hole he could get it into. Eevee was only semi-conscious as he began to fuck her roughly, his thrusts shaking her whole body. 

With so much cum being forced into her tonight, Susie wondered if the little Eevee would end up getting knocked up. If she did, there wouldn’t even be any way to tell who the proud daddy was. And if not, well… Susie would just let the boys have her every night until she did.


	2. Dressing Room Performance

Rita blushed furiously as her Zoroark nuzzled up against her. “Not now,” she told him.

Her headset crackled and a voice came through it. “Show time’s in ten,” it announced.

Fur tickled Rita’s cheek. She tried to push him away so that she could get back to brushing him down. She had to get him ready by then.

But Zoroark had something else in mind. Rita could already feel the pokemon’s cock poking against her leg. Panic flared; there’s no way she could let him go out on stage in this state. “Zoroark, you have to calm down,” she said, her voice shaking. 

Then she let out a little squeak as the pokemon wrapped his arms around her. She felt him pawing at the front of her vest, until his claws sheared one of the buttons straight off. It fell open, exposing her bra, and in a moment Zoroark had yanked that out of the way, too. She shivered as the pokemon’s claw toyed with her bare nipple.

“Hnnn, Z-Zoroark,” she stammered, leaning into the pokemon despite her reluctance. “You’d… you’d better make it fast!”

She let him bend her over the dressing room’s counter, watched the reflection as he pushed up her skirt and tore at her panties. Then the tip of his stiff cock was pressing against her slit, and again Rita let out a squeak that she’d tried to stifle. 

Zoroark was not a gentle lover, and they were already pressed on time. He slammed himself hilt-deep inside of her and began to fuck her urgently. If she’d failed to keep herself silent before, Rita was positively a wreck now. She let out high pitched squeaks and moans every time Zoroark’s canine cock impacted against the back of her pussy.

“H-hurry,” she mewled. “Faster… ahhhn, faster!” She glanced at her watch. Seven minutes left. She had to speed this up. “C-cum for me, Zoroark. Make me your little… ahhnnn… your little slut! Hurry up and… f-fill me up! Oh, but no knot!”

Her coaxing was effective; her warning was not. Growling, Zoroark hunched low over her and fucked her hard enough to rattle the make-up kits littered across the counter. He stared at Rita’s face in the mirror as she moaned and urged him on. Suddenly his thrusts became slow and hard, and wildly erratic, and then she felt the base of his cock swelling up.

“I said no! D-don’t knot me!” Rita wailed, but she was beginning to climax in spite of herself. She whined and cried out as the pokemon began to pump her full of cum, his thick knot tying the two of them together. “B-bad… bad boy!”

It wasn’t until Zoroark had stopped humping her and her head had stopped spinning that Rita heard the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat over her headset.

“Uhhhhhh, Rita…” the voice said. “Your mic’s live.”

Her heart skipped a beat. She’d broadcast everything to the entire crew.

A long moment of silence passed. “Five minutes,” the voice repeated, as if nothing had happened.

Mortified, Rita covered her face and spoke into her headset. “Uh… uhhmm… w-we may have a problem. Could someone h-help me in dressing room #1? Zoroark and I are, uhh, we-we’re… stuck!”

It was going to be a long opening night.


	3. Flannery's Sauna

She hit the wall hard enough to make her head spin. Typhlosion was a selfish lover, but it was that animal aggression that really got Flannery going. Caught between the wall and the pokemon, she struggled to breath as he really began to give it to her, his huge cock spreading her tight hole wide with every thrust. 

He could crush her if he really wanted to, she thought to herself. Maybe even if he didn’t want to. Maybe he’d get so consumed with lust that he’d just go all out, regardless of her safety. His pokeball was well out of reach. There was no way she could stop him if he went out of control.

That thought, plus the feel of Typhlosion’s throbbing cock hitting the back of her pussy hard enough to push her tummy out, pushed her over the edge. Flannery’s eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a strangled gasp as her muscles began to spasm. Slick juices spurted out of her stuffed hole, and her legs gave away beneath her. But she didn’t fall to the floor; Typhlosion’s bulk kept her pinned helplessly against the wall. Then he was cumming too, a feral roar filling her ears as thick pokemon cum flooded her womb.

When he stepped away from her, she finally did stumble to her knees. Bracing herself against the wall with one arm, Flannery huffed and gave herself a moment to recover. Then she glanced back behind her with a coy smile.

“Okay Rapidash, you’re next. And don’t be gentle!”


	4. Paint Play

Linette giggled at the feeling of Smeargle’s tail brushing against her naked skin. It left a long swathe of paint behind it, turning her tummy and one of her bare breasts a dark green. Leaning down, she embraced the pokemon and kissed him. Neither of them really seemed to mind the mess they were making.

And it only got worse. Their kiss deepened, Linette moaning into the pokemon artist’s mouth, and then the two of them were teetering backwards. The large canvas they’d set up to paint on broke their fall, and Linette found herself lying down on top of it, Smeargle on top of her. She spread her legs and invited him to take her. It was an invitation he couldn’t refuse.

Linette moaned and arched her back as she felt Smeargle enter her. She reached out and grabbed his tail, tugging it playfully. Smeargle hunched down over her so that they were eye to eye, his tail flicking paint everywhere. He fucked her slow and hard, each thrust making Linette buck and moan beneath him. 

Paint was everywhere; it covered her naked body, matted Smeargle’s fur, dripped down onto the canvas beneath them. The two of them began to fuck each other faster, until Linette flipped around onto her front and he began to take her doggystyle. The coarse canvas felt delicious on her skin, and Linette moaned and squirmed against it, smearing paint all over it. When she felt Smeargle’s knot swell up inside of her, she threw back her head and cried out in ecstasy. The two of them came together, semen and feminine juices and paint mixing into a naughty tableau of love and lust.

Much later, the painting won first prize at the local art show. The newspaper said that it was a ‘bold display of creativity, evoking the female form in all of its glory.’ When she was asked what had inspired her to create it, Linette merely smiled and told them it was a secret.


	5. Mommy's Charmanders

Babysitting could be a real hassle. Doubly so when one’s charges were a family of rowdy Charmander! But then, Mona couldn’t really complain. Their father was her strongest pokemon, and her boyfriend to boot. Plus, she had found the perfect way to keep them all occupied.

Mona cradled two of them as they suckled on her tits. There was no milk to be had, but the pokemon always loved playing with them. Mona liked it too. Her nipples had always been incredibly sensitive, and it always gave her goosebumps when they would nip at her or twist them with their little claws.

The eldest brother was between her legs. He was the only one that had evolved into a Charmeleon, and the pride had gotten to his head. He always pushed his little Charmander brothers out of the way so that he could be the first to fuck Mona. Mona didn’t mind that either; a little competition was good for the boys, and she just loved to tease him until he got really rough with her. Right now he was scowling up at her, his ridged cock sliding in and out of her pussy, his claws digging into the soft flesh of her waist, leaving angry red lines where he scratched at her.

She was covered in scratches and bite marks; some of them from the young Charmeleon, some of them from his Charizard father. She loved it when they left their marks on her. Sometimes she’d even taunt Charmeleon into a frenzy by telling him his daddy always fucked her much harder. And it was true, of course, but hearing her say it always inspired the pokemon to unleash his full temper on her.

“Mmmm, fuck mommy good,” Mona purred. Unable to wait for their turn, several of the other Charmanders were rubbing their dicks against her legs. One of the pokemon nursing on her breast nipped her nipple, and she let out a little shriek and a moan. Charmeleon’s claws bit into her hips; she felt his cock bulge inside of her, and then the pokemon released his hot load.

One of the Charmanders bit her again. She jumped and twisted her body in ecstasy. Waves of pleasure spread outward from her pussy and out through her whole body as the precocious pokemon satisfied themselves with her body. “Mommy’s cumming!” Mona gasped. “Ahh! It’s so good!”

She was still shivering in post-orgasmic bliss when Charmeleon stepped away and one of his excited younger brothers took his place. One down, half a dozen to go.


	6. The Officer Meets Nancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay technically this one does have Nancy in it, and is a follow-up to Violet's encounter. But it was still part of the drabble requests and it's too short to go elsewhere.

“Breaking and entering is a serious crime. Were you here to loot the place? Or did you think you could just squat here a few days while the resident was away?”

Nancy sat nervously as the police woman loomed over her. Housesitting for Violet had turned into a string of unlikely adventures, owing mostly to the ‘unusual’ guests that always seemed to be knocking at the door. But the most surprising so far had been the officer who had immediately slapped a pair of handcuffs on her and threatened to drag her downtown. The cuffs bit into her wrists as she tugged at them; it seemed excessive, even for a misunderstanding like this.

“Please, it’s not like that,” Nancy tried to explain, a big but worried smile on her face. “I’m Violet’s friend! I’m just watching the place for her! Really, there’s n-no need for this!”

The officer crossed her arms and gave Nancy a hard stare. “So you’re affiliated with her then, hmm?”

Something about the officer’s tone made Nancy shiver. “A-Affiliated? I guess? We’re close friends!”

“I see,” the officer said. “In that case, I think a more thorough search is in order. Let me introduce you to my partner. He’ll help us straighten this all out.”

___________________________________

Nancy wasn’t sure whether things had gotten better or worse. She could barely understand what was going on at all!

What she did know is that the officer had refused to remove Nancy’s handcuffs as her Arcanine partner had pushed Nancy down and mounted her. The metal cuffs had pinched her wrists red as she struggled to keep her face off the ground, a task that the Arcanine’s rough thrusting made very difficult.

She also knew that while she’d been occupied, the officer had done a more thorough inspection of the premises, as well as her personal belongings, and found her pokemon as well. And when her own Arcanine had been released, Nancy was momentarily worried that the jealous and possessive male would try to defend her and get them in even more trouble.

Instead, Nancy now found herself in the middle of yet another competition. She was trapped tightly between the two Arcanines, the police dog beneath her and her own pokemon on top. Still cuffed, Nancy could do nothing but hold tufts of thick fur in her fists as their knots tried to force their way into both of her holes. 

It was her own Arcanine that won the race. With a growl and a reckless disregard for his trainer, the big male had slammed his cock deep into her ass and tied with her. She could feel his throbbing member already beginning to pump its load into her rear end. The police dog had been just a bit behind, the second knot swelling up inside of her pussy, the two knots stretching her wide while keeping their precious seed safely inside.

While the canines both growled and shot their loads, the police officer knelt by Nancy and turned the poor woman’s head until she was looking up at her. “You take them like a champ,” the officer said, frowning. “I think I might have to add you to our watch list.”

Nancy nodded meekly and pushed back against her two pokemon lovers. She still didn’t know what she’d done wrong, but she would do whatever she was told to stay out of trouble.


	7. Being Rough With Cute Things

Before he’d caught one, Liam never would have imagined he’d find a round ball of fluff and pink feathers to be so attractive. All it had taken was one night of sexual frustration and a few crossed boundaries, and Liam had realized how wrong he was.

Liam gripped both of Spritzee’s wings and pulled on them hard as he fucked the little bird pokemon face-first into the mattress of his bed. She’d been such a sweet little thing at first, but now he’d trained her to be his own personal fuckhole, ready to service his every desire at a moment’s notice. Spritzee’s pussy was glove tight around his cock as he pounded her from behind, each thrust pushing her beak into the sheets. She felt so small and vulnerable beneath him that Liam couldn’t help but want to wreck her.

He used her at least twice a night now, pulling her out of her ball and holding her down until he was satisfied. Sometimes he gave her to his other pokemon. It gave him a real thrill watching his Lycanroc holding her down with one paw and knotting her, or watching his Azumarill slap her feathered ass as he fucked his offspring into her (he’d already given away several eggs to other trainers.) Sometimes he even let his other trainer friends use her.

He never called Spritzee out for battles though. Her sole purpose on his team was to satisfy his dick.

Liam felt his orgasm coming on and fought the urge to shoot it inside of her. He and his other pokemon had already pumped her full of enough cum tonight; now he wanted to see it all over her face. With a grunt, Liam pulled his dick out of her pussy and pushed her over onto her back. The pink pokemon lay with her wings splayed out, legs still dangling open. Liam pinned her again immediately, putting his knees on her wings and rubbing his cock against the side of her beak until he moaned and came. Spritzee flinched and blinked as thick cum sprayed all over her face and beak. By the time he was empty, she was a sticky mess.

“Good girl,” Liam panted as he tried to catch his breath. He’d trained her well.


	8. Girls Love Houndoom

“Wait a minute, Houndoom, just hold on!”

Dina’s eyes grew wide with panic. She reached down between her legs, fingers searching frantically. She’d been fooling around with her Houndoom, and things had gotten a little out of control.

Granted, it had felt amazing at first; the feeling of the canine’s paws on her shoulders, the heat of his cock thrusting inside of her. It was the first cock she’d ever taken, and she’d orgasmed almost immediately.

But then the canine’s cock had begun to swell up, and now they were stuck together. The pokemon sat hunched over her, whining and seemingly just as confused as she was.

Her fingers slid over her clit until she found the base of the dog’s prick where it had been pushed inside of her. Pressing down experimentally, she could feel it inside of her, swollen to a massive size. There was no way such a huge thing was going to slide out of her tight pussy. What’s more, she could feel it throbbing and pulsing, the pokemon shooting his load into her without end, filling her up. Even through her panic, Dina felt pangs of pleasure at the unfamiliar feeling.

Her Houndoom barked and tried to pull himself out without much luck. Then, to Dina’s growing alarm, the dog dismounted from her and began to turn, until they were butt-to-butt on all fours, his cock still stuck firmly inside of her. She felt Houndoom’s whip-like tail lash at her backside, and the pokemon lunged forward in another attempt to remove himself from her.

“Houndoom, nnnooo,” she squealed, the thick swelling pulling roughly at the insides of her pussy. Another pulse ran through it as it squirted another load of cum into her once-virgin womb. “Try to calm down, I’m sure it’ll go down, if you keep doing that, I’ll…!”

But it was too late. Dina bit her lip and buried her face on the floor as tremors of ecstasy welled up from between her legs and spread throughout her body. Her pussy clenched down even tighter, and she came again. 

“No, we have to relax,” she moaned in defeat. They couldn’t stay like this forever. What if someone came home and caught her like this? She tried to think straight, to think of some way out of this, even as she came again and again. Without even realizing it, her fingers were rubbing at her clit, the pressure pushing down on the throbbing cock inside of her. Her head knew she had to get out of this, but her body just wanted more.


	9. Girls Love Houndoom Live On Tape

Candace lay on her side next to her Houndoom, the two of them face to face as they grinded against each other. Her skirt rode up, revealing the canine’s thick red cock already pressing against her pussy. The tip pressed against her labia, but didn’t sink in just yet.

“Mmmm, bad boy!” Candace moaned, kissing the pokemon and letting him lick the inside of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. “Are you excited to use mommy’s tight cunt?”

He growled and bucked against her.

She’d already been fucked practically a dozen times, by people and pokemon both, and the cameras were still recording. Candace had been in a lot of different porn videos, but this one would be the record.

A mixture of cum dripped down her legs as she disentangled herself from her Houndoom and rolled over. Facing one of the cameras, she put her chin on her arms and raised her ass way up in the air. The horny dog wasted no time in jumping right up onto her. His paws gripped her thighs amidst a criss-cross of scratches, some old scars and some still fresh and red, indicating that she was used to being used in this way.

Heck, this was how she’d lost her virginity. It hadn’t been her own pokemon back then, but rather the neighbor boy’s Houndour that’d taken her while he’d watched and jerked himself off.

With that fond memory in the back of her mind, Candace wiggled her hips and smiled for the camera as Houndoom began to thrust into her. He forced his doggie dick hilt-deep into her, forcing even more cum to drip out of her and down her legs.

“C’mon baby, fuck me up good,” she whined. “Show those other boys how it’s done!”

They went on for a while, Candace purring and moaning and playing to the camera while Houndoom’s thrusts became increasingly forceful. Finally the pokemon growled and barked and buried himself inside of her, his knot swelling up and another thick load of cum spurting into her. Candace’s eyes rolled back in her head and she raised her fingers in double Vs as she climaxed as well.

Once it was done, the cameras turned off and Candace let herself relax. Houndoom remained tied to her. This wasn’t her last scene of the day, but they’d have to wait for his knot to shrink before they brought in the next pokemon.

“Hey,” Candace asked the crew, propping herself up on her elbows as she lay butt-to-butt with her pokemon. “Any of you guys want a quick suck while we wait?”

A line formed almost immediately and the cameras came back on as she began to put in a little bit of overtime.


	10. Bun-dle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the title.

Aiko made for a beatific sight. She sat on the edge of the bed, one leg dangling and the other pulled up; her nightie lay open, and one hand rested on her swollen stomach. Halfway through her pregnancy, and Jay still found her drop-dead gorgeous. Perhaps she was even more so.

But Aiko’s Lopunny had ever been the jealous type. Jay always told Aiko that she spoiled the pokemon, and ever since Jay had put a baby in her, her Lopunny had been distraught.

“Well, she’s close enough to a human, right?” Aiko had said. She’d had one hand turning over the pages of her guide to pokemon reproduction. The other hand was draped lazily between her Lopunny’s legs, two fingers sliding in and out of the bunny’s slit. “Why don’t you give her one too?”

It may not have been the most sensible idea, but the sight of his pregnant girlfriend casually pleasuring her Lopunny had driven all sense from Jay’s mind. Instead he was left with a throbbing hard-on and a primal need to plant it somewhere.

Aiko watched as Jay hunched over the trembling Lopunny and shoved his cock inside of her. The bed shook as he grunted and got to work, fucking her hard. Lovemaking between him and Aiko had been more gentle of late, for obvious reasons, and so he gladly took the opportunity to get a little rough with the pokemon. 

“Are you excited to have us both knocked up?” Aiko asked with a wry smile. She reached down between the two of them, fingers grasping at her boyfriend’s shaft as he slammed it in and out of the Lopunny’s tight slit.

Her encouragement drove him wild, and soon he was banging the Lopunny until the pokemon mewled and shivered in orgasm beneath him. The tip of his cock hammered against the back of Lopunny’s pussy, and then he released his load, thick spurts of human cum shooting into the pokemon’s fertile womb. 

Aiko grabbed his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze, milking him into the pokemon, doing everything she could to aid him in conceiving with the envious Lopunny. She bit her lip and gyrated her hips, having secretly been rubbing her own pussy against the ball of her foot until she too shuddered in orgasm.

Lopunny ended up with a Buneary of her own, which Aiko and Jay agreed would make the perfect little playmate for their son when he arrived. That the boy and the pokemon would be half-siblings, they kept to themselves.


	11. The Shy One

Mike’s girlfriend Missy was the sweetest, shyest, most tender thing he’d ever met. Just holding the soft-spoken teen’s hand in public was enough to make her hide her face in her other hand as she broke out into a furious blush. Every time Mike brushed her curly hair out of her face and looked into her big, watery eyes, he felt this intense urge to cuddle her and protect her forever.

Mike’s Mightyena, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was large, competitive, overly aggressive, always itching to prove that he was the strongest and meanest pokemon there was. It was a wonder that the beast listened to Mike’s orders at all. When they’d first met, Missy had been terrified of the Mightyena and had nearly been reduced to tears until Mike returned him to his pokeball.

So it might have come as a shock to everyone to find that Missy loved when the wild beast fucked her.

Even in private, during their most intimate moments, Missy couldn’t even bring herself to utter any naughty works like “sex” or “penis,” much less “fuck” or “cock.” The first time that they’d been about to make love and she had whispered in his ear to let the Mightyena out, her voice had been so quiet and shaky that Mike had made her repeat it twice before he could believe what he was hearing.

Maybe it was the raw fear that got the repressed girl off. Maybe it was her utter trust in Mike, knowing that she was completely safe in his hands despite the pokemon’s aggression. Or maybe Missy just had an incredibly kinky side locked up deep within her. 

Regardless of the reason, the girl would bury her face in a pillow, gripping it with fists so tight that her knuckles turned pale, and raise her butt in the air, offering herself to the growling Mightyena. When she and Mike made love it was slow and tender, with kissing and hugging. Mightyena was interested in only one thing: burying his throbbing cock in the tightest hole that he could find and using it to pleasure himself until he knotted it and filled it with dog cum. He could tell the vulnerable girl was scared of him, and would toy with her by growling in her ear or letting his teeth graze against her back as he wrapped his front paws around her and fucked her with reckless abandon.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Missy would whimper, even sob. But she never resisted, never asked Mark to call the pokemon off. And although she was completely silent whenever it happened, she would always tremble and cum several times before the horny dog finished with her. As her pussy squeezed down around him, Mightyena would growl and bark and bury himself to the hilt, knotting the girl and filling her womb with his thick seed.

Missy always needed a bit of special care after these intense sessions, so while Mightyena dismounted and turned himself butt-to-butt with the fragile girl, his knot still tying them together, Mike would crawl over and let her rest her head in his lap. When the canine’s cock finally slipped out, he would cuddle up beside her, kiss her gently, and when she threw her arms around him, he’d stare her face-to-face as he slipped his own cock into her well-used hole and fucked her gently until he shot his own load in with Mightyena’s.

And then they would dress themselves and it was like nothing had ever happened. Poor little Missy, always so shy she’d blush at a glance; so tender that her friends would do anything to protect her. So naughty that nobody could know just how many times she’d cum as her boyfriend’s pokemon had pumped her full of cum.


	12. Formal Dress

His Gardevoir always managed to turns heads due to her unique coloring. Where others of her kind were an envious green, she sparkled with an almost ephemeral light blue. And on top of that, there was her transformation.

Aster rolled her Mega Stone in the palm of his hand as he regarded her. In this form, her slender dress turned into a luxurious black gown that was sure to steal attention from everything around her. Even in the middle of the formal reception that they were attending, with men dressed in smart tuxedos and women in all sorts of fashionable evening wear, his Gardevoir strutted through the crowd as though she were the star of the show. Men fawned and women whispered as she passed by.

Which made it all the more miraculous that she managed to drag him to one corner of the lobby where they could very briefly escape those prying eyes. She advanced on him then; her hand pressed to his chest and shoved him against the wall before it began to travel with slow purpose downward. Aster gulped and glanced downward at the obvious bulge tenting the front of his black dress pants, but Gardevoir’s hypnotic gaze forced him to snap his attention back up towards her face. Being caught here like this would be a scandal, but something stopped Aster from opening his mouth and protesting.

Her eyes were hard and her mouth twisted up into a secretive smile as she yanked the fly of his pants down and slipped her hand inside. Aster’s length throbbed in excitement when he felt the soft satiny touch of her fingers stroke and squeeze him. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock, smearing her black, elbow length gloves, and for a moment Aster wondered if they could stain. Then Gardevoir’s face was just inches from his, their lips almost touching, as she aggressively jerked him off in the corner of the lobby.

“Please,” he whispered, unsure whether he was pleading for her to stop or begging for her to finish. The pokemon’s mind was made up either way, and their lips brushed ever so slightly as her hand stroked him up and down, firm and fast. The double red discs sticking out of her chest pressed into him, the psychic sensory organs rubbing against his suit and making his Gardevoir shiver with delight. Aster groaned and surrendered to her.

He came hard and fast, and had to bite his lip to keep himself silent. Thick jets of cum spurted from his throbbing cock, making a mess in his pants and soaking Gardevoir’s black gloves with his milky seed. She nuzzled against him and continued to stroke him, milking every last drop from him before she let her pace slow. When his load was spent, and he slumped trembling against the wall, she finally withdrew her hand with a grace that belied the cum-stained mess she’d just made. Thick ropes of cum dripped from her fingers, and she raised them to her lips to lick it off as she smirked at her overwhelmed trainer.

Having momentarily forgotten about Aster and his stunning Gardevoir, the party buzzed on behind them. Aster’s senses, and his willpower, slowly began to filter back to him. The mess of his pants and Gardevoir’s cum-streaked gloves would be difficult to hide as they made their way to the exit. This would be trouble.

Even more than he realized, it dawned on Aster a moment later, as his Gardevoir wasn’t done with him yet. She tugged tantalizingly at the front of her low-cut top before sinking down onto her knees, the black gown billowing out around her. She looked up at him with those hypnotizing eyes and that maddening smile, and Aster felt himself hardening yet again. His tuxedo itched, and he pulled at the collar.

Well, how much more of a mess could they make, anyway?


	13. What She Doesn't Know...

“How’s my Lycanroc doing? Does my baby miss me?”

His girlfriend Maxine had been gone on business for two weeks. Charlie had been tasked with watching her apartment and her Lycanroc in the meantime.

Charlie switched the phone to his other shoulder and reclined back into his seat. “You know she does,” he told her. “We both do.”

“Awww, I bet you do!” Maxine crooned from half a world away. “I’ve been missing you, too. But don’t worry, I’ll be home soon!”

There was a brief pause, and when Maxine spoke again, her voice was a low, coy, purr. “I’m alone in my hotel room right now and I just got out of the shower.”

“Oh?” Charlie responded. 

Then the cell phone vibrated against his cheek, and he pulled it away to look at the screen. Maxine had sent him a text message, with a photo attached. When it loaded, he saw her sprawled out on a bed, her bathrobe lying open to reveal her breasts.

He put the phone back to his ear and said, “Now I really miss you.”

“Did that get you hard?” she asked playfully.

He’d been hard practically this whole time, but he didn’t tell her that. Instead he just murmured, “Uh huh.”

A soft moan came through the phone. “I’m touching myself right now, Charlie, thinking about what you’re gonna do to me when I get back home.”

“Yeah…?” he said breathlessly.

“Mmmhmm. I’m so wet, I don’t think I even need a toy to cum tonight. Are you touching yourself too, baby?”

“Yeah.” It was another half truth. Their separation these past few weeks had been almost unbearable, but Charlie had found… ways to cope with it. He reached down with his free and hand pet his girlfriend’s Lycanroc as she licked and slathered his throbbing cock with her long canine tongue. “I’m getting pretty close.”

Completely oblivious to what was really happening on the other end of the line, Maxine panted into the phone. “That’s good, baby. Think about how I’m gonna grind on your lap as soon as I get back home. Think about how good it’s going to be to fuck me. Oh fuck, I can’t wait…!”

Charlie could hear the faint noises of Maxine’s fingers rubbing at her soaking wet slit as she moaned lewd things to him. His cock pulsed and swelled at the sounds of her arousal, pre-cum squirting from the tip and onto Lycanroc’s lapping tongue. He pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock into the pokemon’s muzzle. “I’m gonna fuck you all night, Maxine; uhhnn, so tight,” he stammered, as the Lycanroc happily let him plunge his cock hilt-deep inside of her mouth in a snug doggie deepthroat.

The phone vibrated again, and Charlie looked down at the screen with shaky hands; this one was a short movie she’d recorded, a close-up of her pussy with her fingers a blur around her clit.

The pokemon’s tail thumped happily against the carpet as her trainer’s boyfriend pleasured himself with her. 

“Are you gonna cum, baby?” Maxine mewled into the phone. “Tell me when, I wanna do it at the same time. C’mon, blow a big hot load for me baby, pretend you’re shooting it all inside me!”

Charlie gripped the phone so hard that his knuckles turned white as Maxine moaned into his ear and he muzzle-fucked the obedient Lycanroc. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, his voice hoarse as he let himself go past the point of no return.

“Do it, baby, fill me up,” Maxine whined. “Fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumminggggg…!”

With a grunt, Charlie pushed his dick so deep into Lycanroc’s mouth that the dog’s cold nose pressed into his pelvis. His shaft throbbed, and then he blasted a thick load of cum right into the pokemon’s tummy, using her mouth as a willing substitute for his girlfriend’s spasming pussy. “Huhhn, good girl,” he groaned, both to the phone and to the Lycanroc. He pumped another thick load down Lycanroc’s throat, and then suddenly the canine pulled back to resume furiously licking him as he emptied the last of his load into the air.

Soon both Charlie and Maxine were reduced to panting and gasping for air as their orgasms peaked and began to fade away. Charlie heard the familiar sound of his girlfriend licking her fingers clean. “I needed that,” she sighed. Then she laughed. “And you were such a naughty boy! Make sure you clean up your little mess now!”

Charlie looked down. Lycanroc’s fur was spattered with cum. It had seemingly gone everywhere; her nose, her muzzle, right between her eyes. A large glob of it even dripped down into her fur from her left ear. She ignored the mess, instead busying herself with licking at his softening dick as though she were eager to wring every last drop out of it before grooming herself.

They both said their ‘I love yous’ and then they hung up, leaving Maxine to drift off to sleep in her hotel room, and Charlie alone with her Lycanroc. Having sufficiently cleaned herself, the dog rose up and strolled towards the bedroom. As she went, she raised her tail to expose her puffy sex to him; it was glistening with arousal and invitation.

Maxine would be back soon, Charlie thought to himself as he rose out of his seat to follow the pokemon, his cock already hardening again. Until then, they would just have to make the best of it.


	14. Caught By Rocket

“Oh damn, she’s tight,” the grunt grunted. “And cold, too!”

His partner held the pokemon’s front paws above her head. “Noisy, too. But she’s not fighting too hard. You think she’s been fucked before?”

The Alolan Vulpix squealed and squirmed a bit, but his partner was right. She wasn’t really resisting. “Dunno. Trainer didn’t really seem like the type, but you never know,” he said, gripping the pokemon’s back paws and slamming his cock into her hard. A little bit of friction would warm the ice fox up. 

“Who’d you get her from, anyway?”

One of the perks of being a member of Team Rocket was that it gave them a lot of opportunity to have fun with new pokemon. At the end of the day they had to turn in all of their stolen pokemon to the organization, but their boss hardly cared if they were used a little first. The Team Rocket grunt found a steady rhythm fucking the Alolan Vulpix, the tip of his cock pounding relentlessly against the back of the female’s pussy.

“Took her off of some blonde girl in white. I guess she’d just gotten into Kanto and barely knew her way around. She hardly knew anything about battling, either. Taking her only pokemon was easy.”

His partner had forced two fingers into the Vulpix’s mouth and pried it open wide enough for him to shove his cock in. The pokemon looked up at them wide-eyed, too obedient to do anything as the grunts used her holes from both ends.

It didn’t take long for both of them to finish. They grit their teeth and groaned, the two of them pumping their cum into the fox’s stomach and womb in unison. The little Vulpix lay limp between them, submitting completely as her captors used her body. Once they’d both gotten their rocks off, they pulled out of the female and wiped their cocks off on her silky white fur.

“Okay, that was fun,” his partner said. “But I guess we gotta get her back to the boss now.”

The grunt smirked and reached into his bag. “Nah, we’ve got a little more time. I’m gonna give my boy some fun, too.”

Poochyena popped out of the grunt’s pokeball and only took a moment to assess the situation. The grunt rolled the Vulpix over and lifted her tail up in the air for his Poochyena, and the little canine wasted no time in mounting the female and jamming his cock into the first hole he could find - which, as it turned out, as the Vulpix’s ass. The grunt had to hold the pokemon down as she whined and mewled while his Poochyena pounded her and finally forced his knot into her tight asshole. 

His loins were already stirring back to life from watching it all, and he glanced at his poketch; they still had plenty of time left for sloppy seconds.


	15. Alolan Fucktoy

The headboard of Alon’s bed slammed against the wall, the loud banging punctuating each violent thrust as he pounded his throbbing cock deep into the little Alolan Vulpix’s tight pussy. Sprawled out on her back, her hind legs spread wide and her front paws braced against the man’s chest, the pokemon could do nothing to soften the blows of her trainer’s rough fucking. A collar squeezed down around the snow fox’s neck, and clipped to it was a leash that ran taut above her, up into Alon’s clenched fist. When the pokemon mewled and looked up at him with wide eyes, he sneered and gave the leash a good yank.

There was nothing that excited Alon as much as dominating such an adorable, innocent little creature, and he had raised this Vulpix from the moment she’d hatched from her egg to be his own personal fuckdoll. He’d used all of her holes relentlessly until she’d nearly broken. Now he barely had to punish her at all; although he still did so when he was feeling particularly wicked.

Tonight was one such night, and he kept yanking on the little thing’s leash until she let out a whine of protest. “Bad girl,” he scolded her, but he did let the leash go slack. “I wouldn’t… have to… do this… if you weren’t such a bad girl!”

Her soft eyes were pleading, but they only made him want to use her harder. Leaning back, Alon held her leash in one hand and grabbed a fistful of the curly hair on top of her head with the other, pushing her down hard against the mattress. He’d purposefully made the collar too tight, so that when he pulled on it hard enough he could cut off the pokemon’s air. Feeling her squirming desperately for relief beneath him as he abused her tight holes always gave him a rush.

“You’re such a… bad… little… slut!” he groaned, holding her down and choking her. The Alolan Vulpix squealed helplessly and struggled to get free, which only provoked Alon to get even rougher. He was so close now, his cock swelling and bulging inside the fox’s well-stretched pussy, and there was no way he was going to let up on her until he’d cum. By the time he hit his climax, even the squealing had stopped, as his little fucktoy fought to breathe. Alon grunted, squeezed her tight, and plunged his dick into her; thick spurts of cum blasted into the pokemon’s womb. The orgasm hit hard enough to make Alon’s head spin.

When it was over he let the leash go slack, and the Alolan Vulpix scrabbled and panted, sucking in air as fast as she could manage. When Alon pulled himself off of her, he was a bit more gentle. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? That’s a good girl.” He stroked her fur. “Now it’s time for your reward.”

Alon scooped the little fox up off of his bed and set her down on the floor. He gave a sharp whistle, and his Mightyena came running. The Vulpix had barely gotten her legs steady underneath her when Alon called out to the larger pokemon, “Okay boy, get her!”

The Mightyena barked and tackled the female, pushing her down onto the ground and mounting her in an instant. Her pretty tails fanned out on either side of the large canine as he jammed his stiff cock against her already overused hole, ignoring her whining until he hit the mark and plunged himself into her. Ignoring the leash and collar completely, the fierce Dark-type instead caught the smaller female’s neck in his jaws, threatening to crush it with razor-sharp teeth while he pounded his knotted cock deep into the helpless sextoy. The Alolan Vulpix could barely even move as the male dominated pumped her full of her second load of cum for the night.

Reclining back on the bed, Alon closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of growling and mewling coming from his two pokemon. He chuckled, imagining what fun could be had if the little vixen ended up with some eggs after this. They’d be males, Alon hoped, trained to use their mother the same way he and Mightyena did. 

The thought got him hard again. As soon as Mightyena was untied, he’d be ready for round two.


	16. A Beautiful Bouquet

Being hugged by his Roserade was like falling into a bed of roses without the thorns. The heady floral scent of her bouquet-like arms embracing never failed to get Ken’s head spinning. It was an extremely pleasant feeling, which was good, because his Roserade loved to sit on his lap and throw her arms around him.

The only problem, if you could call it that, was the nectar that she would drip all over his pants.

The excitement of their physical intimacy had gotten Roserade just as worked up as it had him, and after just a few minutes of cuddling, the little Grass-type was practically oozing sweet juices out of her tight slit. Ken allowed it for a bit, bending down to kiss her on the lips and push his tongue into her mouth. It was always a strange sensation, but inviting; unlike the warmth of a human, Roserade’s body was always cool or moderate in temperature. Her mouth tasted slightly of sweetened aloe, and her saliva had a thick, gooey property to it. Ken probed the insides of her mouth, wrapped his tongue around hers, and drank in her unique taste.

Then he lifted her off of his lap and set her down so that he could remove his nectar-stained pants completely, releasing his stiff hard-on. Eyes wide, his Roserade let out a tittering moan and reached up, the petals of her blue and red flowery hands caressing his cock. As the pokemon began to stroke him, the petals opened, blooming as though they were eager for him to pollinate them. The sweet smell of roses intensified. It filled his nostrils as he pushed his hips forward, fucking his cock between Roserade’s two bouquets.

Still rubbing her flowery hands up and down Ken’s throbbing shaft, Roserade opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock into it. It must have been mouth-watering, because as she worked him over thick, plantlike saliva began to drip down his entire length, lubricating it to a wet sheen. Grunting, Ken reached down and put his hand on the back of the pokemon’s head, forcing her mouth further down onto his dick as his excitement built.

The first blast of cum hit unexpectedly, the sensation of the soft petals and her thick saliva bringing Ken to a sudden and powerful climax. Roserade sputtered and almost choked as her trainers seed blasted forcefully down her throat. She pulled back quickly, holding her flowery hands together in front of her, offering them and her face for him to cover. Grabbing his dick and giving it several pumps, Ken splattered her with his seed, thick spurts of it that dripped down her face and into her mouth, and pooled between the colorful flower petals. By the time his balls were spent, Roserade’s bouquets were a cum-soaked mess.

But it wasn’t over there. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Ken surprised Roserade by tackling her and pushing her to the floor. He spread her short legs wide open, revealing the slit of her tender pussy. She was light green inside, but the pokemon’s golden nectar was flowing freely down her inner thighs. Ken gave Roserade’s slit a big lick with his tongue, causing a shiver to run through the pokemon’s foliage, and the honey-sweet taste of her juices to fill his mouth. Pressing his lips to her sex, Ken pushed his tongue inside, lapping up the nectar as quickly as she could produce it. Roserade squealed and kicked her little legs in the air as he delved deeper. The thick golden nectar splashed against his face and flowed down his chin. He could never get enough of this stuff.

Ken pleasured his little partner’s trembling pussy until his cock was nice and hard again. Then he reared up, licking the last of her honey from his lips. For a moment he sat on his knees and loomed over Roserade, her body small and vulnerable beneath his impending manhood. Roserade lay on her back, her cum-drenched flower bouquets held up to her face and her legs spread wide open. She was still quivering with anticipation, her golden nectar forming a thick pool beneath her.

Then Ken lunged forward, hunching over the plant and forcing his cock into her pussy with one swift stroke. Roserade arched her back and let out a lewd moan as her insides squeezed down around him, the fit incredibly tight despite the copious amounts of nectar lubricating her. For a moment Ken held back, the both of them growing accustomed to each other’s size. Then he could wait no longer, and he began to fuck the little pokemon as hard as he could.

Each powerful thrust pressed Roserade down against the grown and hilted his cock inside of her over-stuffed pussy. Nectar squirted out of her, soaking his pelvis and dripping down their legs as he hammered her. Roserade threw her arms wide open clung to him, excess cum still dripping from her petals.

With her body fully exposed to him now, Ken hunched down further and began to suckle at her chest; his mouth found the buds of her nipples, small but incredibly sensitive, and Roserade practically exploded. Within moments she was bucking up against him, her pussy spasming violently in climax. As Ken continued to lick and suck and pound his cock against the back of her pussy, Roserade hugged him tight and threw back her head; her eyes rolled upwards and her mouth hung slack. When he was done toying with her buds, Ken pulled himself up and kissed her again, his tongue pushing its way into her open mouth. Again there was the taste of her thick plant saliva, but now it was undercut by the intense sweetness of the vaginal nectar that still lingered in Ken’s mouth. Roserade jerked and shook and sucked at Ken’s tongue, getting a taste of her own sexual juices as she came hard on his pounding cock.

Ken had lasted as long as he could. After several more short, fast strokes, he buried his dick all the way inside of Roserade and let himself surge past the point of no return. Thick blasts of hot human cum flooded the pokemon’s pussy, filling her womb in an instant. As he continued to pump his seed into her, it began to spurt out of her, the gooey milk mixing with her golden nectar in a rapidly growing pool of fluids. Still locked in an intimate kiss with Roserade, Ken gave one final thrust as he emptied himself inside of her.

When his orgasm was done, Ken slowly and carefully pulled his dick out of Roserade’s pussy. Thick juices spurted out of her in a rush, but before he could admire the mess that they’d made, Roserade had jumped up from beneath him. In a flash she was huddled in front of him, her mouth wrapped around his half-hard cock. The pokemon nursed him eagerly, her tongue cleaning up the mix of his cum and her own sweet nectar that coated his whole shaft. Having just cum, the sensation of it was almost overwhelming. Ken gasped, but he didn’t interrupt her. Roserade was practically drooling over him down, her aloe-saliva dripping down onto his dick and causing just as much of a mess as she was cleaning. It all dripped down into her flower bouquets, forming a milieu of arousal that coated her flower petals like a glaze.

“Good girl,” Ken encouraged the pokemon. He reached down and pushed two fingers into her well-fucked pussy, fingering her while she suckled him. He’d already gotten off twice, but her mouth and her body pressed up against him was starting to get him hard again already. Groaning, he pushed his cock deeper into Roserade’s mouth, and she began to bob her head up and down obediently.

It looked like the two of them still weren’t done yet.


	17. Eevee For Valentine's Day

‘I’ve got a fun night planned for you when you get off work!  
Here’s the appetizer <3<3<3’

Annette sent the text to her boyfriend, along with a picture she’d snapped of herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up in puffy pigtails and she was wearing a red-and-white laced teddie that accentuated her generous bust. The frilly red skirt was just barely long enough to conceal the fact that she was wearing crotchless heart panties. All in all, the 18 year old girl looked like one hot little package.

And that was only half of the surprise waiting for him when he arrived. Annette had also done up her little Eevee, brushing the pokemon’s luxurious fur and dolling her up with pink and white ribbons. Now she was splayed out on Annette’s bed, looking pleased as a princess with her new look. The get-up wasn’t just for her benefit, however; tonight Annette was going to let her boyfriend fuck the sweet little thing while she watched.

But they still had an hour to kill before he got off work and made his way over for their Valentine’s Day date. Annette stood in front of her full length mirror and admired herself. Damn but she didn’t look great. As if rehearsing, she wiggled her hips and slowly pulled up the skirt of her lingerie until her tight little pussy came just barely into view. This was what Kevin expected to be fucking tonight; he had no idea that he’d be getting his dick wet in two pussies! Just the thought of it made Annette wet.

She whirled around and looked over at her Eevee. The fluffy thing was looking at her with the biggest smile she could fit on her cute little face. With bows and ribbons streaming off of her, she would made the most adorable little fucktoy for her beloved.

“Are you excited too?” Annette asked, strolling over and sitting down on the bed beside her pokemon. She pushed Eevee’s legs open and pet her soft belly, fingers sliding downward to find the animal’s pussy hidden within her fur. Eevee was wet too, and she couldn’t help but slide a finger inside of her pokemon. “That’s a good girl,” she crooned.

Annette glanced at the clock. 55 minutes to go. She’d gotten herself so worked up just thinking about what was going to happen, actually waiting that long was going to be agonizing. She bit her lip and squirmed uncomfortably. Perhaps she could just get things warmed up for him, she thought to herself. And besides, what else was she going to do with her time?

Booping Eevee on the nose with one finger, Annette leaned down beneath her bed and slid out her secret toybox. Pushing all manner of colorful vibrators out of the way, she came upon the one toy she hadn’t yet used. It had been a joke gift her friends had given her one year to embarrass her, but seeing it now that she was so hot and bothered, it seemed like the perfect thing.

“Eeeeeveeee,” she cooed, bringing the toy up and hiding it behind her back. “Guess what I’ve got for you toniiiiight?”

The festooned pokemon perked up and stared at her, bright-eyed and eager.

With a dramatic flourish, Annette revealed a rather long and wiggly, pink, double-ended dildo. Cradling the shaft between her cleavage, Annette winked at Eevee and gave one of the heads a little kiss.

“Something fun for both of us, actually!”

Then she pounced, rolling Eevee onto her back and spreading the little thing’s legs wide. Taking one end of the dildo, she placed it against the pokemon’s puffy sex and began to lather it up with feminine fluids. Little by little she managed to force the thing into Eevee’s overly tight hole, while Eevee wriggled around wildly, a mess of fur and lace. Finally the whole head popped in, and the pokemon’s inner muscles contracted instinctively around the thick toy.

“Hold still, baby,” Annette moaned, pushing the toy deeper and deeper into her little pet. It was slow going, but eventually she had it so far in that Eevee’s tummy was bulging with the size of it. This dildo was definitely not made for something as small as a pokemon, but that just excited Annette even more.

Once she was satisfied with her progress, Annette lay back and spread her own legs wide. Placing the opposite end of the dildo against her own pussy, she began to grind her hips up and down as she pushed it into her. This was much easier going than it had been forcing it into Eevee, but Annette was still a very small girl. By the time she’d gotten the head in, she could feel the toy moving about inside of her each time Eevee shifted and squirmed on the other end. Rubbing her clit with two fingers, she shuddered and kept working it in deeper.

“Uhhnn, fuck, don’t thrash so much,” Annette whined, but she was starting to buck her hips just as hard. At first they both moved at their own pace, but little by little they fell into synch, trainer and Eevee each fucking themselves on one end of the toy.

Eevee’s bushy tail was swishing wildly along the bed as she lay there with her hind legs up in the air, her sex stretched wide around the large dildo. Each time Annette fucked her hips forward, it sank a little deeper into Eevee, and the pokemon in turn whined and fucked back in return.

“Mmm, fuck, such a good girl,” Annette was babbling. She looked down at the cute little Eevee laying in front of her and slammed her hips harder, using the dildo as a proxy to fuck the pokemon herself. “Not too long and this’ll be real cock smashing you! Uhhhn, that’s so hot!”

Their intensity built as they worked themselves on either end of the toy, the shaft going further and further, until suddenly they’d taken the entire thing. Annette’s bare pussy pressed directly against Eevee’s puffy fortune cookie; at the sudden warmth and intimacy of it, both females yelped and shuddered. Mashing her clit, Annette began to violently grind her sex against Eevee’s, the thick shaft bulging inside of them both. Their moans hit a fevered pitch, and then both of them were cumming, their inner muscles spasming and clenching against each other and the toy they were sharing. Slick feminine juices squirted everywhere, making a mess of everything as their pussies rubbed together.

When she felt like she was at her limit, Annette rolled back and let the toy flop out of her quivering pussy. Then she tackled Eevee, kissing the pokemon and pushing her tongue into the little thing’s mouth. Eevee’s little tongue was warm and wet, and she did her best to keep up with the unfamiliar act as her trainer made out with her. Annette grabbed the slick toy and yanked it hard, causing Eevee to squeak and cry out as the thick shaft slid out of her with a wet pop.

Once they were both fully satisfied, Annette looked at the clock again. It was a quarter till; they still had fifteen minutes until her boyfriend arrived. She hoped that it would be enough time for them to clean themselves up and redo Eevee’s ribbons.

_____________________________________________________

When Phillip arrived at Annette’s house, she greeted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss. He in turn helped himself to her, fondling her breasts and her hips and admiring the skimpy underwear that she’d picked out for his benefit.

“I’m not the only thing on the menu tonight,” she whispered in his ear.

He gave her an uncertain look, but followed as she led him by the hand to her bedroom. A jolt of surprise surged through him when he stepped inside and saw her Eevee laid out and looking pretty. At first he wondered if this were some kind of practical joke, but then Annette slipped her hand down his pants and began to stroke his hard cock.

“I know you’ve been wanting to get your rocks off in her, honey. Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said, giving him a playful squeeze.

Annette took him over to the bed and sat him down. Then she got onto her knees and unbuckled his pants. Once her boyfriend’s cock was free, she began to stroke him in earnest. Not to be left out, Eevee hopped up and made her way over to Phillip’s lap and, with Annette’s urging, gave it a tentative lick. Phillip’s shaft throbbed with pleasure, and he gasped as both the Annette and his Eevee began to service him, their tongues running up and down his cock and rubbing together seductively whenever they met. Pre-cum began to bead at his tip, and Eevee happily lapped up the salty treat.

“I’m gonna cum if you don’t slow down,” Phillip warned them.

Both females pulled back immediately, not wanting to let the fun stop so soon. While Eevee hopped back onto the middle of the bed, Annette pulled down the straps of her lacy teddie and let it fall down to expose her tits. “I warmed her up a little bit before you got here, but you’ll be the first boy she’s ever been with,” she explained to her boyfriend. “Give it to her hard, okay? Like you give it to me.”

The pretty little Eevee raised her tail way up in the air, offering both of her holes to Phillip, who crawled over to her on his knees, his cock still dripping with excitement. He hesitated for only a moment before grabbing Eevee’s tail right at the base and giving it a sharp tug. At the same time, he thrust his hips forward, his member finding the pokemon’s puffy wet pussy. Already practiced with the double-ended dildo, Eevee pawed at the sheets but didn’t fight back as she was pulled back forcefully onto the human’s cock.

Annette jumped onto the bed and lay down beside the two of them. Pulling up her teddie, she raised one leg and gave him a show of fingering her pussy. “Do you like how I dolled up my little baby for you?” she asked. “Is her pussy nice and tight around that big cock?” She was really getting off on watching them, and she wanted him to know it.

Still tugging on Eevee’s tail every time he slammed his dick into her, Phillip fucked the pokemon as hard as he’d ever fucked Annette. “She looks fucking sexy,” he said, looking down at the ribboned pokemon. “Eevee, you’re such a… pretty little bitch!”

Eevee pushed her backside up against him and kneaded the sheets. The toy had been large, but Phillip was much more rough. The tip of his cock battered against the back of the pokemon’s pussy, threatening to release its load at any moment. Judging by his increasingly erratic pace, it wouldn’t be long.

Annette sensed that he was getting close too. Licking her juices off of her fingers, she cuddled up to him and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as he pounded Eevee’s pussy. “I wanna feel you shoot it,” she moaned, and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and sharing the taste of her own pussy. This pushed Phillip over the limit, and with Annette squeezing his shaft, he buried himself all the way inside the little pokemon and exploded. Thick blasts of cum filled Eevee’s womb as she whined and cried out, shaking with her own tiny orgasm.

At Annette’s urging, Phillip stayed inside of her even after he’d blown his load. The lovers embraced and made out wantonly, Annette’s hand still firmly gripping her boyfriend’s spent cock until, some time later, she felt it begin to harden again. Only then did she tell him to pull out.

Flopping back down onto her back with her legs spread, Annette said, “Now fuck me with her juices still all over your dick!”

Letting his once again stiff cock out of Eevee, Phillip got between his girlfriend’s legs and did as she asked, using his cum and Eevee’s fluids to lubricate their lovemaking. He slipped in easily and began to fuck her at a slow and steady pace. Annette bit her lip and smiled up at him, then grabbed Eevee and pulled the spent ball of fur onto her belly. While Phillip fucked her, her fingers explored the pokemon’s backside, stroking Eevee’s cum-filled pussy and then moving upward to toy with the tight little hole hidden just beneath her tail.

“She’s still a virgin in this one,” Annette teased her boyfriend. “Wanna take it when you’re done with me?”

The way his cock jerked inside of her told her that the answer was yes. What he said to her, however, was, “I love you!”

Annette smiled up at him, her finger circling her Eevee’s ass and her pussy squeezing down around his cock. “I love you too, honey. Happy Valentine’s!”


	18. Puppy Love

When she’d caught a Rockruff at the start of her journey, Moon had been ecstatic. She was sure that the two of them would become fast friends. Little did she know just how friendly the precocious pup would turn out to be. That very night, after she’d set up camp and was trying to get a little bit of ‘alone time,’ Rockruff had defiantly pushed his head right up beneath her skirt and begun to lick her pussy. She’d tried to fight him off, until she realized just how good it felt. Then she rode the pokemon’s muzzle until she came hard.

Things only escalated from there. Every night Rockruff would demand some play time with her, and although she always tried to calm him down, he always ended up getting his way. 

Eventually he was flipping her skirt up before she’d even finished setting up camp. Moon would try to fight him off, telling him to be patient until she had the tent up and dinner prepared at least, but the horny canine wouldn’t listen. Before she knew it he’d have his paws clamped around her thighs and his stiff red cock deep inside of her. By that point, Moon had no choice but to wait for Rockruff to knot her and fill her up before she could get on with her night.

Soon Rockruff wouldn’t even wait until night. They’d be walking along the Alolan trails in broad daylight and he’d nip at her skirt, signalling to her that he was primed and ready to go. Arguing was pointless, and so Moon would quietly slip off the trail and let the pokemon fuck her silly in the undergrowth. Sometimes she’d be down on all fours, rubbing her clit frantically while Rockruff’s knotted dick pumped a hot load of cum into her, while oblivious trainers would walk by, just a dozen feet away from them.

It wasn’t much longer until Moon accepted the fact that she was becoming just as addicted to her pokemon’s dick as he was to her pussy. Then she was the one dragging Rockruff off the trail and lifting her skirt up for him. She discarded her panties entirely, opting instead to drive her horny pokemon into a frenzy of lust as he tried to peek up her skirt all day. They fucked at night, and in the morning Moon was usually woken up by the familiar feeling of Rockruff tied to her, his hot load spurting deep into her. Moon’s womb was full of Rockruff’s cum nearly 24/7.

Had she known that he would be such a horny little rascal when she’d first met him, Moon probably would not have caught him. But now, as she pressed herself up against a tree and pushed her ass up against Rockruff’s throbbing canine cock, attempting to stifle a moan as she heard a group of trainers walking by just on the other side of the road, she was thankful that she hadn’t. At that very instant, Rockruff barked and buried his rod hilt-deep in her, the base of his red cock swelling up and tying them together as he blew another load of hot doggie cum into the girl. A gasp of pleasure escaped Moon’s lips as her body began to shudder and she came, again and again and again.


End file.
